A l'origine du crime crossover avec la saga Le lieutenant Eve Dallas
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Voila alors c'est une fic particulière qui se passe dans le futur, un crossover avec une saga littéraire de Nora Roberts qui s'intitule Lieutenant Eve Dallas, la série et la saga ayant tellement de points communs que c'est vraiment troublant... L'histoire se passe en 2060... Fic en co avec IlianaKate
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens alors je sais ce que vous allez vous dire, elle recommence une fic alors qu'elle n'a pas finis le choc, ni amazones ni one and done ou son crossover, je le finirai mais je voulais poster ce prologue, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas seule dans l'aventure puisse que cette fic annonce le retour de mon duo d'avec ma juju d'amour IlianaKate. Donc cette fic est une fic à 4 mains, une idée commune.**

 **Cette fic trame dans nos têtes depuis plus d'un an en faite, depuis qu'Iliana m'a fait découvrir la fabuleuse saga de Nora Roberts Lieutenant Eve Dallas, je vous la recommande fortement.**

 **Lorsque vous lisez cette saga commencé il y a un moment on ne peut que penser à Castle et se dire que Marlowe à pompé plus d'une idée, tant il y a des similitudes entre les livres et la série, en particulier pour son Héroïne fantastique, qui ne pense qu'a son travail et ne vie que pour lui rendant la justice aux victimes.**

 **Eve est une femme forte de caractère qui a un passé très sombre, même glauque bien pire que celui de KB, elle ressemble en tout point à KB (enfin c'est KB qui lui ressemble), elle rencontre l'homme de sa vie parce qu'il est suspect sur une de ses affaires, de là l'homme Connors qui est milliardaire, craque pour elle et la poursuit de ses assiduités pour finalement faire tomber ses défenses. L'histoire se déroule dans le futur ( 2058 au début) mais ce n'est en rien dérangeant tellement c'est proche de Castle. C'est ce qui nous a donné l'idée d'en faire une fic. Comment se fait-il que Castle et Beckett fassent leur rencontre si c'est dans le futur ? Eh bien à vous de le découvrir.**

 **On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre venue !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

En cette année 2060, alors que les rues de New York étaient aussi calmes que possible au milieu de la nuit, une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter au-dessus d'un des sarcophages de glace d'un entrepôt de Passage Way, une alarme stridente retentissait dans tout l'entrepôt de cryogénie, avertissant le personnel qu'un des occupants allait se réveiller.

« Elle se réveille, elle se réveille ! Docteur Phil, docteur Gérald, vite venez, la patiente 6520 E se réveille ! » brailla un jeune homme dans sa radio en courant vers le caisson cryogénique.

« 6520 E? Patient haute priorité, préparez le plateau de soins, nous arrivons ! » ordonna instantanément la voix rauque d'un homme d'âge mur, couvrant le grésillement de la radio.

Le jeune homme tapa un code sur la console jouxtant le coffre qui renfermait une jeune femme qui semblait endormie. La porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un suintement discret, et une vapeur glaciale s'en échappa, ajoutant un peu plus à la scène surréaliste qui se jouait.

« Putain, 27 ans qu'elle est là ! 27 ans ! C'est le plus long séjour au pays des esquimaux. » lança un soignant en prenant la tension de la patiente.

Les deux médecins demandés arrivèrent en courant cinq minutes plus tard. Alors que l'alarme retentissait toujours et que les deux infirmiers transportaient la patiente 6520 E sur une table de soin.

« Il faut la stabiliser, Connors veut qu'elle soit traitée avec tous les égards et que les meilleurs soins lui soient apportés ! » cria le docteur Phil en plaçant des électrodes sur la poitrine nue de la femme, tandis que son collègue lui posait une perfusion.

« Connors comme Connors le directeur ? » s'exclama l'un des infirmiers.

« Oui John comme Connors, celui qui signe ton chèque ! Il a expressément ordonné de prendre soin de cette donzelle et de son mec qui est juste à côté si jamais ils montraient des signes de réveil, ce qui est le cas pour elle. Alors je serais toi, je m'appliquerais à bien faire mon boulot si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue sans possibilité de trouver un travail ici où hors planète ! » gronda le docteur Gerald en examinant les constantes de la patiente qui apparaissaient sur l'écran de contrôle.

« Attendez docteur Phil, vous voulez dire qu'elle a été congelée à 54 ans ? Mais elle en parait 30 ! » s'exclama l'un des infirmiers.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et était incapable de dissimuler son incrédulité. Les yeux ronds, il scrutait le visage de la femme allongée sur la table réfrigérée alors que les paroles de son collègue se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« C'est grâce à la cryogénie John. Durant toute la durée de son sommeil cryogénique, elle a reçu un produit régénérateur de cellules qui répare les organes blessés et prévient tout dysfonctionnement du système immunitaire. Le fait qu'elle y soit depuis prés de 30 ans a permis au produit de remplacer les vielles cellules par des jeunes, La cryogénie stop aussi le vieillissement, d'où son apparente jeunesse. » expliqua le second médecin qui faisait une prise de sang à la jeune endormie.

« En gros elle à un corps de 30 ans tout en ayant 81 balais ? » conclurent les deux aides soignants en regardant la date de naissance de la femme, inscrit sur l'écran de contrôle.

« Vous avez tout compris messieurs ! » confirma le docteur Phil.

« Dingue ! C'est comme si elle avait voyagé dans le temps ! » s'émerveilla l'autre infirmier.

« En mieux Jason, en mieux, puisqu'elle a rajeuni. C'est plutôt un méga lifting peau et organes compris ! » s'amusa Gérald en secouant la tête devant l'air incrédule de ses deux aides.

« D'enfer ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont de particuliers cette bombasse et son mec ? A part que la nana est un canon bien sûr. Pourquoi le boss tient-il absolument à savoir quand ils se réveillent ?» s'enquit un des infirmiers avec curiosité.

« On s'en tape de ses motivations Johnny ! Nous devons juste être d'une extrême prudence, sinon on ne retrouvera même pas du travail hors planète ! » s'énerva l'autre en le bousculant, répétant les paroles du médecin.

« Connors a dit que ces deux-là étaient précieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en fous ! » déclara Phil.

 _« Sénateur Kate Beckett épouse Castle cryogénisée le 30 Aout 2033 suite à une fusillade à son domicile avec son mari Richard Castle état végétatif des deux patients, statut haute sécurité, niveau 5 régie par le directeur générale Connors. »_ lut le dénommé Johnny en déchiffrant la plaque accompagnant le cercueil de glace.

« Rien que ça, cette femme et son mec doivent être importants ! » commenta Jason en observant la belle endormie.

Alors que les deux infirmiers parlementaient sur l'importance de leur patiente, celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux…

* * *

 **Voila c'est à vous nous précisons que cette fic est loin d'être écrite et que donc il faudra attendre un peu et être patient pour avoir la suite mais si c'est à vous de nous motiver pour qu'on aille plus vite ^^.**

 **Nous postons cette fic pour qu'on nous pique pas l'idée et qu'on nous accuse pas de plagiat, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas de chapitre d'avance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les amis, alors on doit vous dire que nous sommes vraiment contentes que ce début vous plaise, ça nous motive et les chapitres naissent facilement grâce à vous. Refaites nous la même et nous seront conquises.**

 **Voila alors sachez que ce chapitre vous présente donc la partie Eve Dallas, vous allez faire la connaissance des deux personnages principaux qui vont vous rappeler un autre couple que vous adorer. Nous restons encore mystérieuses sur ce qui se passe car c'est nécessaire pour notre fic.**

 **Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews et espérons que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Remerciement des guests :**

 **Salom : Contentes que tu apprécies, j'espère que cette suite te plairas et n'hésites pas à nous le faire savoir. Merci pour ta review**

 **Anny30 : Tu fais bien de les acheter car tu vas adorer la saga, nous espérons que tu auras commencé en lisant ce chapitre ainsi tu pourras te plonger facilement dans les deux univers si semblables l'un de l'autre. Merci ^^.**

 **On tient à confirmer comme certaines ont pu se demander que cette fic sera dans le même acabit que sept jours pour agir, en étant bien sur différent sur le contexte mais on ne peut vous en dire plus sans révéler le secret de cette fic...**

 **Bonne lecture les gens ! Redit : 30.08.2015 merci Loulou ^^**

* * *

 **Résumé : Kate Beckett se réveille après 27 ans de coma cryogénique...En 2060**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le communicateur de Connors sonna en pleine nuit, réveillant les deux occupants du lit tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eve Dallas, lieutenant de police à New York prit le sien, habituée à être dérangée à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour une nouvelle affaire, plus sordide que la précédente.

« Bloquez la vidéo » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix brouillée par le sommeil sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Eve chérie, c'est le mien ! » grommela Connors son mari en se redressant souplement, déjà parfaitement réveillé et prêt à commencer sa journée de travail.

« Dis donc, tes sbires ne savent donc pas que tu dors la nuit ? Pourquoi t'appellent-t-ils à une heure pareille ? » Grogna la jeune femme en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, oubliant que bien souvent, c'était son travail qui les empêchait de passer une nuit complète dans les bras de l'autre.

« Si mes employés m'appellent à cette heure, c'est que c'est important ! » répondit Connors en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme.

Mais Eve ayant la tête dissimulée sous son oreiller, il dut se contenter de baiser son épaule dénudée, et ne put résister à la tentation de faire courir ses lèvres sur sa peau veloutée, arrachant un gémissement de bien être à la jeune femme qui remua légèrement pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses. Mais son communicateur, qui sonnait toujours, lui rappela que l'heure n'était pas à la bagatelle, et il s'éloigna à regret du corps offert de son épouse pour se concentrer sur la communication, tirant un grognement de frustration à cette dernière qui le fit sourire de fierté. Elle avait si longtemps combattu ses sentiments pour lui, le tenant à distance, qu'à présent, même après plus d'un an de mariage, la voir réagir ainsi à la moindre de ses caresses était un enchantement permanent.

Dans un soupir, il s'assit sur le lit en jetant un regard goguenard à son épouse alors que celle-ci demeurait allongée sur le ventre. Totalement nue, inconsciente de sa beauté renversante. Elle lui lança un regard aguicheur qui le fit sourire plus largement.

« Bloquez la vidéo » réitéra l'homme d'affaires en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les repoussant en arrière.

Derrière lui, Eve le dévorait du regard, sentant des fourmillements familiers au bout des doigts alors qu'elle se retenait de tendre la main pour partir à nouveau à la conquête du corps divinement sculpté de son mari. Se mordant la lèvre, elle roula sur le dos et continua de le fixer, sentant son désir à peine assouvi se réveiller et lui embraser les reins. Aucun homme avant Connors ne lui avait fait un tel effet, et elle en était sans cesse déstabilisée, même si elle commençait doucement à s'y habituer. Il avait fait tomber ses défenses, et elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de ce Dieu Irlandais, aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un lagon. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était intéressé à elle, le flic sans charme particulier, et encore moins pourquoi il avait tant tenu à l'épouser. Mais à présent qu'il était à elle, elle était déterminée à arracher les yeux de toutes les poupées blondes, brunes ou même rousses, qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de faire les yeux doux à son mari à la beauté envoûtante.

Un grognement rageur lui échappa à cette pensée, s'attirant un coup d'œil légèrement moqueur de Connors, comme s'il avait eu la faculté de suivre le cours de ses pensées. Lui lançant un regard noir en réponse, elle s'étira langoureusement, souriant en voyant une lueur de convoitise assombrir les prunelles de son époux, et elle faillit crier victoire en le voyant amorcer un mouvement dans sa direction, mais une voix d'homme provenant du communicateur le stoppa net, et il se rassit, faisant soupirer Eve de dépit.

« Monsieur je suis désolé de vous réveiller ainsi en pleine nuit, mais vous nous aviez dit de vous avertir si l'un des patients niveau 5 se réveillait. » déclara le docteur Phil d'un ton fébrile.

« Oui eh bien ? » s'impatienta Connors, n'aimant pas qu'on tourne autour du pot.

« La patiente 6520 E s'est réveillée. Ses constantes sont stables, et même si elle semble un peu déboussolée, ce qui est normal après 27 ans de sommeil cryogénique, elle ne présente aucun trouble visible, puisqu'elle s'exprime clairement, même si elle n'a fait que réclamer son mari depuis son réveil. » débita le médecin, comme s'il craignait d'oublier un détail alors qu'il savait que l'homme qu'il avait au bout du fil pouvait faire et défaire des carrières en un battement de cil.

Eve songea que l'empressement de cet homme à faire son rapport était assez similaire à celui d'un bleu tenant à faire ses preuves afin de ne pas finir sa carrière chez les éboueurs de la police, et dans ce cas précis, elle ne doutait pas que Connors pouvait, en une fraction de seconde, l'envoyer dans une usine hors planète s'il omettait la moindre chose. Amusée, elle écouta distraitement la conversation lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce que venait de dire ce médecin. Sommeil cryogénique ? Intriguée, Eve fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le lit, indifférente à sa nudité, et se focalisa sur la conversation assez étrange entre son mari et ce médecin. Elle savait que Connors possédait plusieurs entreprises liées au monde médical, elle l'avait appris durant son enquête sur les Icove et leur trafic mondial de clones, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu investir dans la cryogénie.

Chaque jour, elle en apprenait un peu plus sur l'étendue de l'empire financier de son mari, et chaque jour elle en était un peu plus perturbée. Elle savait que jamais elle ne se ferait à sa richesse, et c'était d'ailleurs un aspect qui avait joué en la défaveur de Connors. Contrairement aux femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il la couvre de cadeaux décadents et de bijoux hors de prix, au contraire. Elle était toujours gênée qu'il lui offre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir avec son salaire de flic, ce qui avait d'ailleurs souvent été à l'origine de dispute entre eux. En ce qui la concernait, une barre de chocolat était le plus beau, et le plus délectable des cadeaux qu'il puisse lui faire, derrière son vrai café dont elle se délectait à outrance et dont il alimentait en continu les auto-chefs de son bureau au commissariat ainsi que ceux de la maison, tel un dealer le ferait avec un toxicomane.

Sentant son estomac grogner, elle reluqua du côté de l'auto-chef, hésitant à se lever pour se commander une barre de ses friandises préférées ainsi qu'un savoureux café, mais le silence prolongé et inhabituel de son mari lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, et elle fut troublée par son silence. S'agenouillant, elle l'observa avec intérêt, son instinct s'éveillant instantanément devant l'air préoccupé qu'il affichait et qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Habituellement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses affaires, son époux prenait toujours un air neutre et détaché. Il n'était jamais pris au dépourvu, ne faisant pas d'état d'âme, et c'était cette capacité à ne jamais se laisser dominer par ses sentiments qui lui avait permis de devenir l'homme le plus riche de la planète. Elle savait qu'il avait un passé sombre, voire même criminel, et qu'il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais c'était aussi une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Comme pour elle, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, et chacun à leur façon, ils s'étaient construits, seuls, à la seule force de leur volonté, alors le voir aussi déstabilisé et hésitant était très perturbant pour elle. Son instinct lui soufflait que les jours à venir allaient être particulièrement éprouvants. Mais le combat ne l'effrayait pas. Si Connors avait des ennuis, alors elle le défendrait de toutes ses forces et son âme.

Se rapprochant imperceptiblement, elle tenta de décrypter son expression, ses tripes se nouant en apercevant un éclair d'inquiétude au fond de son regard azuré. Les seuls moments où elle était habituée à voir son regard se troubler ainsi, c'était lorsqu'il le posait sur elle, et plus encore, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et qu'il la laissait lire en lui.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas elle l'objet de son inquiétude, et cela suffisait à éveiller sa propre angoisse. Comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, Connors était perdu dans ses pensées dont elle parvenait à suivre le cours sans qu'il parvienne à lui cacher son trouble.

« Bien, j'arrive ! » assura Connors en se reprenant. « Transportez-la dans une des résidences privées près de passage Way. Je pars immédiatement, et assurez-vous que le niveau de sécurité maximale soit activé. Durant le transport, faites-vous escorter par deux vigils armés ! » Ordonna-t-il en passant en mode mains libres avant de se lever du lit.

Sous le regard toujours plus intrigué d'Eve qui le suivit des yeux alors qu'il descendait l'estrade menant à leur immense lit, pour gagner sa penderie, il s'habilla avec un goût infaillible, la faisant doucement soupirer. Ils n'allaient donc pas débuter la journée en faisant passionnément l'amour comme cela leur arrivait fréquemment. Tant pis, elle se contenterait de son programme d'entraînement habituel, même si Connors ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle savait qu'une fois la nuit revenue, il lui appartiendrait corps et âme.

« Comme il vous plaira Monsieur. Nous procédons immédiatement au transfert, et nous vous attendons à la résidence » approuva vivement l'homme, son respect transparaissant dans le son de sa voix.

A peine la communication coupée, Connors en lança une autre, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, et Eve fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui cachait à propos de cette fameuse patiente. Cette affaire semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur, et sa curiosité aiguisée, elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'amener Connors à lui révéler ce dont il retournait exactement. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se leva à son tour, et gagna le sofa, raflant au passage un des nombreux peignoirs qu'il avait acheté pour elle et qui surgissait toujours au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. S'en recouvrant, elle vit Connors patienter en tapotant sa cuisse du bout du doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ensommeillée teintée de réprobation ne lui réponde.

« Connors, même si j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas besoin de sommeil pour assurer, ce n'est pas mon cas !» ronchonna Louise Dimato en baillant bruyamment. « Je sors d'une garde de 48 heures au dispensaire et je suis épuisée, alors merci de me rappeler à une heure plus civilisée » reprit-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était sur le point de raccrocher.

« Je sais Louise, et je suis navré de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vous. » s'excusa-t-il tout en boutonnant son pantalon. « C'est vraiment très important ! » ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre.

« Pourquoi moi ? Vous avez toute une armée de médecins à votre service !» grogna la jeune femme en poussant un soupir.

Jetant un regard en coin à Eve, lui faisant froncer les sourcils de plus belle, il tourna la tête vers son bureau, comme s'il hésitait à s'y enfermer pour poursuivre cette discussion, mais y renonça finalement. Il savait que s'il s'avisait d'y aller, Eve lui ferait subir un véritable interrogatoire et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas de réelles certitudes. Aussi, se décida-t-il à expliquer succinctement la situation à Louise, lui demandant de le rejoindre à la résidence privée Wave life.

« La résidence Wave Life ? » s'étonna Louise, impressionnée malgré elle.

Elle connaissait cet endroit de réputation, même si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Les médecins autorisés à travailler là-bas étaient triés sur le volet, elle n'avait jamais rêvé faire partie du haut du panier mais depuis sa rencontre avec Eve, son horizon s'était élargi, et elle s'était vu offrir des opportunités qu'elle croyait jusque-là inaccessibles. Connors lui avait permis de moderniser et d'agrandir son dispensaire, sans parler du foyer hautement sécurisé dont il lui avait demandé d'assurer la gestion. Et là encore, il parvenait à titiller sa curiosité professionnelle en lui faisant miroiter la possibilité de mettre les pieds dans cette demeure qui était un lieu de haute sécurité. La technologie qui y était utilisée était avant-gardiste, et le centre médical était le plus moderne du pays, voire de la planète.

Le prix des loyers y était exorbitant, et seuls les hauts dignitaires et quelques personnalités dont la vie était menacée pouvaient se permettre d'y loger. Connors l'avait fait construire avec le soin minutieux qui le caractérisait, et la résidence ne recevait que des personnes ayant reçu la classification niveau 5, autrement dit dont la vie était menacée, et qui requéraient donc une protection ultra rapprochée. Celle-ci se trouvait à proximité de Passage Way, si bien qu'il lui avait paru logique d'y faire transporter sa patiente, de préférence avant que le bruit de son réveil ne circule dans les rues new-yorkaises. Il n'avait autorisé que très peu de personnes à y être admises principalement des familles dont la vie était menacée à cause du travail du père ou de la mère. Souvent, il avait protégé des juges ou des sénateurs qui avaient osé tenir tête à la pègre, faisant rager des criminels comme Ricker.

Louise savait que son système de sécurité avait fait ses preuves, et comme Alcatraz en son temps, personne n'avait pu y pénétrer ou en sortir sans autorisation. D'ailleurs en général, ceux qui entraient dans la résidence y restaient définitivement, ne ressentant pas le besoin de sortir car ils bénéficiaient de tout le confort qu'une ville puisse offrir à ses habitants.

« Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas la première personne importante qui est admise à la clinique de la résidence, et vous ne m'avez pas appelée à chaque fois ! » contra Louise, peu désireuse de quitter son lit et la chaleur de son compagnon.

« Je le sais bien Louise, et encore une fois je regrette de vous déranger durant vos rares heures de sommeil, mais cette fois cette personne requiert la meilleure ! » plaida Connors en retenant un soupir de frustration en sentant le regard d'Eve braqué sur lui.

S'il ne se contrôlait pas mieux, elle allait finir par se poser plus de questions qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, et il n'aurait pas d'autres moyens que de lui mentir. Certes pour la protéger, mais il savait que s'il devait en arriver là, sa femme aurait du mal à le lui pardonner. Elle n'exigeait qu'une chose de lui, une franchise à toute épreuve, et il s'était toujours targué d'y parvenir, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais là, la situation était exceptionnelle, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de la blesser inutilement.

« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien Connors ! »rétorqua la jeune femme, un sourire dans la voix.

« Bien loin de moi l'idée de flatter votre égo Louise.» sourit à son tour Connors. «Je vous le demande comme un service rendu à un ami. » lança-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne avant d'être rompu par la voix rauque d'un homme qu'Eve identifia instantanément. Charles Monroe, époux de Louise. Comme pour la jeune médecin, Eve avait fait sa connaissance durant une enquête, et le compagnon licencié qu'il était à l'époque lui avait fait du rentre dedans espérant à chacune des visites de la jeune femme qu'elle lui accorde ses faveurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la connaissance de Louise Dimato pour qui il avait eu un coup de foutre partagé. Connaissant la jalousie maladive de Connors et sa mauvaise habitude de frapper à bras raccourci sur les hommes qui avaient traversé sa vie, elle avait tu ce détail, d'autant qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, et qu'une amitié sincère s'était nouée entre eux. Et puis maintenant que Charles et Louise étaient mariés, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ressasser le passé.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? » s'enquit Charles d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Rien Charles, rendors-toi mon chéri » répondit Louise à son mari.

Il entendit un léger bruit de succion, lui faisant comprendre que le couple échangeait un baiser, puis le docteur s'adressa de nouveau à Connors.

« Bien, mais je vous avertis que vous avez intérêt à me payer un petit déjeuner grandiose ! » capitula-t-elle, sachant que de toute façon on ne disait pas non à Connors.

« Bien entendu, cela va de soi ! » rit-il, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté.

« Je vous rejoins là-bas d'ici 20 minutes ! » affirma Louise en repoussant ses draps, créant un froissement soyeux dans le communicateur.

« Très bien, merci Louise » souffla Connors tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur de poche. « je vous faxe une autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte ! »

Il entendit un bip à travers son communicateur annonçant l'arrivée de son fax chez le médecin.

« Je l'ai, à tout à l'heure Connors, passez le bonjour à votre charmante épouse ! » ajouta Louise avec une pointe d'ironie teintée de malice qui fit sourire Connors.

« Je n'y manquerai pas Louise ! » rigola Connors en avisant sa femme qui levait les yeux au ciel devant le sous-entendu de son amie.

Même si sa relation avec Louise avait mal débuté, elles étaient devenues amies avec le temps, et toutes deux s'étaient faites au caractère entier et fier de l'autre. Tout comme sa meilleure amie Mavis, Louise adorait se moquer gentiment d'elle, et Eve avait appris à l'ignorer tout comme elle le faisait lorsque Mavis la taquinait, même si de temps en temps, elle prenait plaisir à rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces à ses amies. Voyant Connors mettre un terme à la communication, finissant de s'habiller, elle se leva souplement de l'accoudoir du sofa sur lequel elle s'était installée et constata que son irlandais de mari, au visage d'ange et au corps de Dieu grec, arborait un pli soucieux au milieu du front.

« Un problème Connors ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il glissait sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Elle avait été d'une patience angélique, du moins de son point de vue, mais à présent elle comptait bien obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Connors n'était pas dans son état normal, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui se retrouvait en situation de le conseiller et de lui venir en aide, elle n'allait pas laisser filer une occasion pareille, même si elle devait cuisiner son milliardaire préféré pour ça. Il pouvait se montrer têtu, mais dans ce domaine, elle le battait à plate couture, et elle allait se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eve chérie, juste une affaire urgente ! » lui répondit-il distraitement en enfilant une veste parfaitement assortie à son pantalon.

Il s'habillait toujours avec un soin méticuleux, à la limite de la maniaquerie, un vrai métro sexuel, il adorait acheter des vêtements qu'il n'avait l'occasion de porter qu'à une ou deux reprises avant d'en voir de nouveaux apparaître dans sa penderie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin compulsif d'avoir autant de vêtements, mais elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lui faire cesser de lui en acheter également, sachant qu'elle usait sa salive pour rien. Son mari n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête, aussi se contentait-elle de le laisser faire, jugeant inutile de provoquer une dispute pour une broutille pareille. Par contre, s'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait se contenter de cette réponse évasive, il se fourvoyait.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Connors » gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Les seules fois où tu as quitté le lit conjugal pour tes affaires, c'était pour un voyage hors planète » argua-t-elle en avançant pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Je suis un homme d'affaires Eve, il arrive parfois que certains imprévus m'obligent à quitter la maison en pleine nuit, n'en fais pas une montagne ! » éluda Connors en enfilant sa montre, parfaite excuse pour ne pas croiser le regard de son épouse.

« Tu sembles préoccupé, inquiet, et ça ne te ressemble pas ! » insista Eve en sentant sa patience s'effriter dangereusement devant l'attitude fuyante de Connors. « Ce n'est pas juste une simple histoire d'affaires ! »

« Ce n'est rien de grave chérie ! » tenta-t-il de la réconforter, sentant qu'elle était angoissée même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Je vais te croire ! » railla-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme prémices d'un orage. « Je peux savoir qui est cette mystérieuse patiente qui vient de se réveiller et pour qui tu sembles tant t'inquiéter ? » voulut-elle savoir en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

Bien que vêtue d'un peignoir qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer, trop préoccupée par le comportement suspect de son mari, elle vint se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, exposant son corps de déesse à la vue de son mari qui sentit son désir revenir en force, lui donnant comme toujours envie de la posséder, même si le regard d'Eve lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'essayer. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, elle le fusillait du regard, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas assez vite à son goût, et il comprit que s'il ne lui fournissait pas une explication rapidement, il allait au-devant de gros ennuis. Eve et lui s'étaient déjà disputés, parfois même jusqu'à en venir aux mains, même s'il avait toujours veillé à ne pas la blesser bien qu'il sache qu'elle savait encaisser les coups, et que ces disputes s'étaient toujours achevées par des réconciliations torrides et débridées, il ne voulait pas en arriver là ce soir.

Il sourit devant son attitude autoritaire qui dissimilait une pointe de jalousie. Il adorait lorsqu'elle laissait transparaître ainsi son amour pour lui et sa peur de le perdre, même s'il trouvait ridicule qu'elle s'imagine pouvoir être concurrencée à ses yeux. C'était une des qualités de son merveilleux flic qu'il chérissait le plus. Cette méconnaissance totale de sa beauté et du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui et les autres hommes. Il avait bien essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait choisie parmi toutes les autres, mais il avait bien vu qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et il trouvait cela à la fois attendrissant et très frustrant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se monte la tête et parte en croisade. Il lui fallait donc trouver le moyen d'apaiser ses craintes sans pour autant lui mentir. Vaste programme songea-t-il en sentant son inquiétude grimper d'un cran alors qu'il allait devoir occulter certains détails concernant son intérêt pour Kate Beckett...

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews et la suite dépend de vous ^^ alors faites péter les coms lol ! Bonne soirée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir alors voici le second chapitre de notre fic crossover Eve Dallas/Castle, dans ce chapitre vous en découvrez un peu plus sur le couple mais aussi sur ce qui est arrivé à KB et Castle du moins juste une petite partie pourquoi elle est là.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et on espère continuer à vous tenir en haleine mais le mystère demande du temps ^^**

 **Julie 91 : contentes que tu aimes, quand on lit la saga Eve dallas on ne la quitte plus perso j'ai lu tous les tomes en même pas deux mois, j'ai acheté celui qui est sortie en septembre que je me réserve pour mon séjour en maternité. Pour les tomes tu devrais commander les doubles tomes ça coûte moins cher 9.95 E ils les ont sortit jusqu'au 27.28 je crois en double.**

 **Anne30 : Quand tu sauras pourquoi je pense que tu vas crier devant ton ordi, tu devrais comprendre à la fin du chapitre 4 (5) Merci.**

 **Merci à ma loulou d'amour qui est réactive à souhait, tu es au top de la correction !**

 **Voila alors comme j'ai dis pour le choc des cultures je serais absente une semaine à partir de demain en maternité, le 3 eme de la famille va faire son entrée dans ce monde. Je ne pourrais pas poster mais j'aurais mon téléphone et donc ça me fera plaisir de lire vos reviews alors allez y défoulez vous on adore ça !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Profitant de ce qu'il s'habillait, Connors se détourna, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime pour trouver comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans activer les radars de son merveilleux flic. Il était fou d'elle, incapable de ne pas s'émerveiller d'avoir découvert un tel diamant à l'état brut. Eve était une énigme à ses yeux. Elle n'avait que faire des apparences, même si elle n'était pas insensible à son physique avantageux. Pour elle, qui n'avait pas conscience de son charme, des choses comme l'argent et le pouvoir ne l'intéressaient pas. N'avait-elle pas préféré du café Blue Mountain à des bijoux ? Évidemment ce café était ruineux, mais il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand le bijou qu'il avait choisi pour elle lui était revenu. Mais Eve était une femme simple et rien ne la comblait plus qu'un délicieux repas dans un endroit calme où elle pouvait oublier quelques heures son métier.

Seulement, le flic n'était jamais loin, il en savait quelque chose. Et en cet instant, il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était plus sa femme, mais le lieutenant chevronné qui se tenait devant lui. Agacé de ressentir une nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme le lui avait si justement fait remarquer sa chère femme, il se retourna vers elle, et fut envahi par un puissant élan de possessivité, comme chaque fois que son regard se posait sur celle qui avait capturé son cœur sans même le vouloir. Au contraire, elle avait tout fait pour le dissuader, mais plus elle l'avait repoussé, plus il s'était accroché, réalisant qu'elle était celle qu'il avait toujours cherchée. Et cela le terrifiait, car avec son métier, il avait si souvent failli la perdre qu'il en perdait parfois le peu de sommeil qui lui était nécessaire. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger ce qui lui appartenait.

Et elle était à lui, avec ses sublimes yeux d'ambre éclatant, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets d'or, coupés court et toujours désordonnés même lorsqu'elle tentait de les coiffer, sa taille fuselée, son corps fongiforme et musclé taillé pour le combat, son adorable fossette au menton qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il adorait tout en elle, et par-dessus tout son caractère fort et déterminé, ne pliant jamais devant l'adversité. Cette femme à l'enfance volée qui s'était construite toute seule, son Eve Chérie. Elle n'avait déjà que trop souffert, et il ne voulait pas que cette histoire vienne rouvrir les blessures de son enfance, du moins pas avant qu'il sache exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

« Détecterais-je une pointe de jalousie lieutenant ? » fit-il en enlaçant sa femme qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

« N'importe quoi, mais je me demande quelle femme peut faire sortir mon mari du lit conjugal pour aller la rejoindre à son chevet ! » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle détestait qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'elle se comportait comme toutes ces femmes qui montraient les griffes dès que leur mari parlait d'une autre femme. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'elle pouvait se montrer irrationnelle et émotive, elle qui se targuait de contrôler ses sentiments en toutes circonstances, et Connors le savait, prenant un malin plaisir à souligner la moindre incartade, s'en amusant grandement.

« Une patiente qui a fait un long somme de près de 30 ans ! » dit-il en caressant la fossette de son menton avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il espérait que cela apaiserait ses craintes tout en freinant sa curiosité, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Eve n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, pas lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il pouvait y avoir une affaire à résoudre, et un innocent à protéger. Et il ne doutait pas que, même après toutes ces années, Kate Beckett et Richard Castle auraient besoin de protection. Sentant qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, Eve se recula, mettant un terme à leur baiser et l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il pense à autre chose pendant qu'il l'embrassait, cela lui arrivait souvent pendant une enquête, même s'il parvenait toujours à lui faire tout oublier le temps d'une étreinte fiévreuse, mais l'étincelle angoissée qui persistait dans son regard qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte.

« Tu as bien dit trente ans ? » s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Eh bien cette femme ne devait définitivement pas l'inquiéter, du moins pas sur le plan amoureux. Elle ignorait quel âge cette patiente avait au moment où elle était tombée dans le coma, mais à présent, elle devait être plus âgée qu'eux, et malgré le goût prononcé de Connors pour les femmes et la liste interminable de ses conquêtes féminines, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à une femme plus âgée que lui, du moins autant qu'elle le sache. L'inquiétude de Connors était-elle due à l'état médical de cette femme ? Craignait-il qu'après tant d'années dans le coma, son cerveau n'ait subi des dommages irréversibles dont on pourrait l'accuser ? Elle savait qu'étant l'homme le plus riche de la planète, il arrivait que des gens peu scrupuleux intentent des procès contre lui, espérant toucher le jackpot. Si c'était le cas, elle saurait faire comprendre à ces gens ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à son mari, et en attendant elle serait là pour le soutenir.

« Oui, elle a été cryogénisée avec son mari en 2033, à la suite d'une fusillade à leur domicile » lui expliqua Connors en passant le pouce sur sa fossette, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Ah bon mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Eve en grimaçant à cette idée.

Pour elle, la cryogénie se situait au même niveau que le clonage. Encore quelque chose qu'elle pensait être de la science-fiction mais qui n'en était pas, ou plus. Et cela ne la surprenait pas que Connors soit impliqué dans une entreprise qui s'amusait à congeler les gens comme on congelait un bâton d'esquimau. Tout de même, elle se demanda quel genre de personne pouvait accepter volontairement d'être mise au congélateur. Probablement une de ces personnes superficielles qui refusait de vieillir, en somme une personne qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

« La cryogénie était le seul moyen de réussir à les maintenir en vie et d'avoir une chance de les soigner en réparant leurs organes endommagés. Son mari et elle étaient dans un état critique, désespéré même » lui révéla Connors en se détachant d'elle. « Le mari avait souscrit un contrat dans lequel il était spécifié qu'en cas de blessures irréversibles, ils seraient préservés dans la glace afin de les soigner pour que leurs corps se régénèrent ! »

« Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses existait ! » répliqua Eve en secouant la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle ignorait pourquoi ce genre de sujet la mettait tellement mal-à-l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait très tôt développé une allergie aiguë aux hôpitaux. Pas étonnant quand on savait ce par quoi elle était passée dans son enfance. Toujours est-il que moins elle les fréquentait, mieux elle se portait. D'ailleurs, même quand elle était blessée ou malade, Connors devait l'y traîner de force, ce qui lui valait de se faire copieusement insulter lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses forces. Une chose était sûre, si jamais Connors lui suggérait un jour d'avoir recours à ce procédé, il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre ! Non, décidément, il fallait être un peu fou pour décider d'être transformé en glaçon. Un frisson la traversa en imaginant la température qu'il devait faire dans un de ces trucs, et elle ressentit l'envie irrépressible d'aller prendre une douche brûlante dont elle raffolait.

« En réalité, cela fait un moment que les médecins ont développé ce procédé » lui apprit Connors en prenant un ton docte. « Déjà dans les années 2010, certains groupes avant-gardistes proposaient de cryogéniser les personnes mortes suite à une maladie incurable dans l'espoir qu'un jour, la médecine fasse suffisamment de progrès pour les soigner et les ramener à la vie » poursuivit-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa pour lacer ses chaussures.

« Il y avait vraiment des gens assez bêtes pour penser qu'il serait possible de ramener les morts à la vie ? » s'exclama Eve en frissonnant d'horreur à cette idée.

C'était là un de ses pires cauchemars. Parfois, lorsque ses rêves l'emmenaient trop loin, et qu'elle rêvait de son père, de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant les huit premières années de sa vie, elle le revoyait cette nuit-là, quand la vie s'était échappée de lui et qu'elle avait compris que plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Mais parfois, elle le voyait se relever, revenir d'entre les morts pour la punir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Chassant résolument ces sombres pensées de son esprit, elle se reconcentra sur la conversation qu'elle tenait avec Connors, refusant de se laisser submerger par cette peur viscérale qui était tapie au fond d'elle et qui ne demandait qu'un seul petit moment de relâchement pour remonter à la surface et l'engloutir dans ce monde froid et sans espoir auquel elle avait eu tant de mal à échapper.

« Absolument oui, mais comme tu le sais, c'est impossible, ce qui selon moi est une excellente chose ! » lança Connors, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux. « Finalement, les médecins se sont rabattus sur des personnes qui étaient dans un état végétatif et lorsque l'on a découvert les vaccins contre le cancer et maladies mortelles, ils ont pu soigner ces patients à l'article de la mort » continua Connors en se relevant.

« D'une certaine façon, ces médecins ont donné à ces gens les moyens d'attendre que la science progresse et puisse guérir toutes ces maladies incurables qui rongeaient la société du XXIe siècle » commenta Eve en hochant la tête, encourageant Connors à poursuivre son exposé des faits.

« Exactement. La société de cryogénie a donc évolué dans ce sens, et afin de rentabiliser son activité, s'est mise à proposer différents forfaits sur-mesure à ses clients, notamment un contrat exclusivement réservé aux personnes exerçant une profession à haut risque qui pouvait inclure ou non les personnes de son entourage » lui révéla-t-il en revenant vers elle. « Ce financement lui a permis de mettre au point un régénérateur de cellules révolutionnaire pour l'époque, et la société a engrangé d'importants bénéfices » déclara-t-il tout en mettant son communicateur ainsi que son portefeuille dans une des poches de sa veste.

« Et à quel moment interviens-tu dans cette histoire ? » voulut savoir Eve, espérant que Connors n'avait pas précipité la ruine de cette compagnie pour la racheter ensuite.

« Le PDG de l'entreprise avait un fils qui préférait faire la fête plutôt que de gérer la société de son père. Sa mauvaise gestion et les dettes qu'il accumula conduisirent au dépôt de bilan » conclut Connors avec ce petit sourire de rapace satisfait qu'il arborait lorsqu'il parlait de ses affaires.

« Ce qui t'a permis de racheter la société pour une bouchée de pain » railla Eve, amusée par le sourire de rapace satisfait que son homme affichait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de ses affaires plus que florissantes.

« Tu as tout compris, même si la somme que j'ai déboursée était suffisamment conséquente pour permettre à cet homme d'éponger ses dettes et de prendre une retraite dorée hors-planète » affirma tranquillement Connors, une lueur rieuse dans le regard qui fit rouler des yeux à sa femme.

« Mais pour toi, ce n'était qu'une bagatelle, d'autant que je suis persuadée que cette entreprise a très vite fait d'énormes bénéfices, te remboursant au centuple son prix d'achat » affirma Eve avec une tranquille assurance, connaissant son mari et sa capacité à transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en or.

« En effet. Mes scientifiques ont perfectionné le produit, le rendant bien plus efficace, en le combinant avec divers composants apparaissant dans ceux utilisés dans les liftings et autres procédés utilisés en chirurgie esthétique et reconstructrice » lui apprit Connors, se retenant de rire en voyant le regard d'Eve se voiler légèrement, comme chaque fois qu'il l'abreuvait de détails trop techniques dont elle n'avait que faire.

« Oui oui, tes équipes sont bourrées de petits génies, et ils t'ont mitonné un produit miracle qui a fait merveille ! » grogna-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience. « A quel point ont-ils amélioré le procédé cryogénique ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si cette femme serait ou non en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Ce produit miracle comme tu dis a effectivement permis un nombre conséquent de guérison et éliminé tout défaut du système en favorisant la cicatrisation complète des blessures, qu'elles soient internes ou externes » énuméra Connors d'un ton neutre.

« Je comprends mieux, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette femme est si importante à tes yeux ? » Insista Eve.

Les explications de Connors se tenaient, car si l'on se basait sur un plan purement médical, le réveil de cette femme ferait l'effet d'une petite bombe, car elle ne doutait pas que ce type de réveil ne devait pas se produire tous les jours. Oui, objectivement, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Connors paraissait aussi tendu, et pour qui ne le connaîtrait pas aussi bien qu'elle, ces raisons seraient suffisantes. Mais voilà, elle le connaissait mieux que personne, exactement comme il la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même parfois. Et elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Et s'il refusait de se confier à elle, il ne lui laisserait pas d'autre choix que de découvrir la vérité par elle-même. Les yeux rivés sur sa femme, Connors vit la méfiance et la suspicion assombrir son regard, et il soupira de frustration. Elle avait compris qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, et il savait qu'elle insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

« Parce qu'elle doit être protégée » soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas coiffés en catogan. « Elle était sénatrice, une sénatrice incorruptible, à tel point qu'on la surnommait la « dame de fer ». Elle ne transigeait en rien, exactement comme une personne que je connais bien » fit-il en effleurant un de ses seins de son doigt, la faisant frissonner.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle comptait bien les obtenir, et toutes ses manœuvres de diversion n'y changeraient rien. Elle adorait qu'il pose les mains sur elle de cette façon, exacerbant sa sensualité, mais elle était une femme en mission, et elle ne se laisserait pas détourner de son objectif, pas quand Connors paraissait autant affecté par le réveil de cette inconnue. Doucement mais fermement, elle repoussa sa main, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Elle était appréciée, admirée et aimée, mais aussi détestée » reprit-il avec résignation. « Elle a fait mettre beaucoup de personnes en prison, dont des personnes influentes. Elle a d'ailleurs commencé par un de ses prédécesseurs alors qu'elle n'était encore que lieutenant au NYPD » ajouta Connors, un brin d'admiration dans la voix.

Arquant un sourcil, Eve observa narquoisement son mari. Voilà qu'il se mettait à admirer un ancien flic. C'était le monde à l'envers. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu dire que tous les flics étaient corruptibles et qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été l'exception qui confirmait la règle à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il avait appris à apprécier Feeney et les membres de son équipe, mais en général elle avait conscience qu'il ne tolérait la présence de policiers dans son entourage immédiat que par amour pour elle. Alors l'entendre vanter les mérites d'une autre avait de quoi la surprendre, voire même d'attiser une fois encore sa jalousie.

« Nous y voilà… » souffla Eve en plissant les yeux. « Tu penses qu'elle est encore en danger et qu'elle a besoin de protection » affirma-t-elle en fixant Connors.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à le lui dire franchement. Elle était lieutenant de police pour l'amour du ciel, et le danger faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien. A peine se faisait-elle cette réflexion, qu'elle comprit que ce devait être là le nœud du problème. Le côté surprotecteur de Connors venait de refaire surface, et il voulait la tenir éloignée de cette affaire afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit prise pour cible par ces personnes qui en voulaient à la vie de cette femme et de son mari. Mais s'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait rester les bras croisés alors que ces innocents étaient menacés, il la connaissait bien mal. Ces hommes leur avaient déjà volé plus de trente ans de leurs vies, pas question qu'ils recommencent. Tout comme son impossible mari, elle avait les moyens de les protéger, et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, n'en déplaise à monsieur.

« J'en suis sûr. Même si la police de l'époque n'a jamais rien pu prouver malgré les efforts déployés par l'ancienne équipe de la Sénatrice, les hommes qui ont voulu l'éliminer étaient certainement haut placés et malgré toutes ces années, s'ils savent qu'elle s'est réveillée… » grogna Connors en serrant les poings de fureur, à croire qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Mais cela n'étonnait même pas Eve. Voilà une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez Connors, sa capacité à prendre fait et cause pour les personnes travaillant dans une de ses sociétés. A ses yeux, ses employés étaient des membres de sa famille, et même s'il ne pouvait tous les connaître personnellement, dès qu'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'eux, il déployait toutes ses ressources, financières et intellectuelles, pour leur venir en aide. Évidemment, cette femme ne travaillait pas pour lui, mais elle était soignée dans une de ses sociétés, et à ses yeux, c'était suffisant pour qu'il veuille prendre soin d'elle.

« … Ils voudraient finir le travail ! » conclut Eve, son expression se durcissant.

« Tu as tout compris ! » convint le jeune homme en souriant face à l'expression de sa farouche guerrière.

« Je viens avec toi ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, et dont elle usait avec ses subalternes.

Sans attendre la réponse de Connors, dont elle connaissait déjà la nature, elle fit tomber son peignoir au sol et se dirigea vers sa propre penderie, ouvrit un tiroir, et en extirpa des sous-vêtements, qui par miracle étaient coordonnés et les enfila sous le regard à la fois concupiscent et désapprobateur de Connors.

« Non Eve recouche-toi, je peux me débrouiller, je t'assure ! » tenta-t-il de la raisonner. « Tu sors d'une enquête difficile et tu es épuisée tant tu as accumulé de sommeil en retard ! » reprit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait dissuasif.

« Non pour une fois c'est moi qui vais me mêler de tes affaires » le nargua-t-elle en lui souriant effrontément. « Et puis si cette femme est aussi importante que tu le dis, elle aura besoin de la protection de la police ! » déclara-t-elle en le défiant d'oser remettre en cause ses compétences à assurer la protection d'une personne.

Debout devant l'immense dressing, elle l'ouvrit en grand et avec un désintérêt total, y sélectionna des vêtements au hasard. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il n'y aurait eu que des jeans et des chemises là-dedans, mais Connors semblait prendre plaisir à le remplir de vêtements pour elle, et elle s'était lassée de le lui interdire, sachant qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'intérêt qu'il avait à lui en acheter autant, elle n'aurait même pas assez d'une vie pour tous les porter, mais rien ne le réjouissait plus que de la voir porter un des vêtements qu'il avait choisi pour elle, et elle pouvait bien lui concéder ce plaisir, d'autant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle s'habille pour aller travailler. Au moins n'avait-elle plus à supporter la corvée de se rendre dans un magasin pour renouveler sa garde-robe qui souffrait grandement dans son métier, et de cela, elle était particulièrement reconnaissante à son mari.

« Écoute Eve … » commença-t-il en grimaçant, sachant que ce n'était pas en commençant sa phrase qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause.

« Non toi écoute ! » gronda Eve en le stoppant d'un geste impérieux de la main. « Je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas tout seul, sachant que c'est dangereux, tu m'entends ? » fulmina-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »souffla-t-il en caressant amoureusement la joue de sa femme.

« Tu as tout compris ! » confirma Eve tout en boutonnant son chemiser, lui lançant un regard de défi.

Il soupira en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, adressant un regard faussement désespéré à Eve. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne connaissait pas plus têtue qu'elle, même si paradoxalement, il aimait qu'elle lui tienne tête et qu'elle ne soit pas systématiquement d'accord avec lui simplement parce qu'il était riche et puissant. Pourtant cette fois, il aurait aimé attendre encore avant qu'elle ne fasse la connaissance de cette patiente en particulier. Il était persuadé que la rencontrer la troublerait, voire même raviverait ses cauchemars. Il aurait pu refuser, prétextant que seules les personnes autorisées avaient accès au bâtiment, mais cela l'aurait blessée, d'autant que c'était lui qui accordait ces autorisations, ce qu'ils savaient tous deux. De plus, elle acceptait toujours son aide lors d'une enquête difficile et qu'il savait qu'elle serait en danger, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce.

Elle fixa son holster sur son épaule puis ils quittèrent la chambre sans plus discuter. Arrivés au pied de l'escalier, Eve récupéra sa longue veste de cuir. Après la destruction pendant une enquête du magnifique manteau de cuir qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle affectionnait tant, Connors lui en avait offert une autre, y ajoutant une doublure blindée dernier cri à l'épreuve des flammes et autres dangers incombant à son statut de flic. Il s'agissait d'un prototype, et Eve n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il le lui dise pour savoir qu'il n'avait fait fabriquer ce modèle que parce qu'il s'inquiétait en permanence pour sa sécurité. La veste n'était pas encore commercialisée par son entreprise, Connors l'améliorant au gré des suggestions de son épouse.

Elle l'avait laissée sur la rambarde, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans ce musée qui servait de maison à son mari, sachant que cela ne manquerait pas d'ennuyer Summerset, leur majordome à l'air pincé, tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur d'après la jeune femme. Il l'avait prise en grippe dès sa première visite officielle à Connors, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fréquenter, simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ils se vouaient une animosité réciproque, et il leur était déjà arrivé d'en venir aux mains, même si en général, ils se contenaient, par amour pour Connors, bien sûr au fond, au tréfonds d'eux mêmes, ils s'appréciaient malgré tout. Et Summerset veillait toujours en secret sur Eve qui avait, bien malgré elle, réussi à ravir son cœur endurci. Mais ça il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, seul Galahad, l'énorme chat de la maison, était gardien de ce secret inavouable.

Toujours en silence, Connors et elle, quittèrent la propriété, prenant place dans la Mercedes tout confort et suréquipée de Connors. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, pour l'une, s'imaginant déjà passer les menottes aux responsables de cet attentat, pour l'autre, priant pour que cette affaire ne trouble pas outre mesure sa femme…

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews et continuez on kiffe !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens alors voici enfin le chapitre 3 de cette fic, nous sommes désolées pour tout le temps entre chaque poste mais c'est indépendant de notre volonté, je suis assez prise par le choc des cultures et ma vie personnelle et ma jumelle elle a un sérieux manque de temps et de motivations. On espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours, merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Merci à notre béta Farandoles qui est ultra efficace !**

 **Julie : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite tant attendue, ta théorie est pas si bête que cela quant aux livres, je savais que tu allais adorer, tous fans de Castle ne peut qu'aimer la saga.**

 **Anny30 : Oui ça va la plonger dans bien pire en faite mais je pense que tu comprendra où ont veut en venir à la fin du prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

 **Petit résumé : _Kate se réveille d'un sommeil artificiel de près de 30 ans, nous sommes en 2060, Connors un milliardaire influent a qui appartient le centre de cryogénisation à tenu à être informé de son réveil à la seconde où cela se produirait. Il semble être attaché à KB par je ne sais quel lien et cache quelque chose à sa femme détective au NYPD Eve Dallas. Cette dernière décide donc de le suivre comprenant qu'un grand danger menace toujours Kate et par association son mari qui veut la protéger... Quel secret cache t-il ?_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Eve épiait son mari du coin de l'œil, peu habituée à le voir agir de la sorte. Il paraissait contrarié qu'elle l'accompagne, mais elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. L'un comme l'autre prenait toujours fait et cause lorsque l'un d'eux avait des ennuis. Ce n'était pas nouveau, alors pourquoi cette fois, Connors tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle reste en dehors de cette histoire ? Lui cachait-il quelque chose qui pourrait mettre à mal son intégrité policière ? La cryogénisation de cette femme avait-elle eu lieu dans l'illégalité la plus totale ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, Connors le lui aurait franchement dit. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais caché son passé criminel, s'en montrant même plutôt fier en règle générale. Même lorsqu'il lui avait révélé avoir déjà tué des hommes, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun regret, et qu'il recommencerait si l'occasion lui en était donnée.

Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter, même si au fond d'elle, elle comprenait ses raisons. Ces hommes étaient des monstres qui n'avaient pas hésité à violer et torturer la fille unique de Summerset pour faire plier Connors. Oui, elle comprenait qu'il ait voulu se venger, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse être capable de tels actes. Pourtant, cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Elle aimait Connors et était prête à tout pour le protéger, y compris défier sa hiérarchie qui avait vu d'un mauvais œil qu'elle fréquente un homme notoirement connu pour son passé criminel, même si Connors avait depuis longtemps veillé à faire disparaître toutes preuves contre lui. Si Connors avait un problème légal, il lui en parlerait, d'autant qu'il avait les compétences et les moyens nécessaires pour rendre ce dossier aussi irréprochable que possible.

Donc c'était autre chose. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre ce que cela pouvait être. Secouant la tête d'agacement, elle décida d'attendre d'en savoir plus pour mieux réussir à assembler les pièces du puzzle et comprendre enfin ce que Connors lui dissimulait, et elle pria pour que cela ne remette pas en cause les bases même de leur couple. Ils avaient déjà traversé des crises depuis leur mariage, et elle savait qu'avec leurs tempéraments de feu, cela arriverait encore, mais parfois elle craignait qu'un jour ne vienne où ils ne pourraient pas recoller les morceaux. Et la nausée l'envahit à la seule idée de le perdre. Jamais elle n'avait aimé comme elle l'aimait, et vivre sans lui était tout simplement inimaginable. Il était son ancre dans la tempête, le phare dans l'obscurité de ses cauchemars, et elle ne pouvait se passer de sa présence rassurante. Avec lui, elle était plus forte, plus sereine, alors quoi qu'il lui cache, elle ne laisserait pas leur couple en pâtir.

Observant à nouveau le profil finement ciselé de son homme, elle déglutit en avisant son air inquiet. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient, et ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées qu'elles formaient une ligne dure, lui donnant une expression menaçante. Rares étaient les fois où elle l'avait vu comme cela. Elle se fit la promesse de faire une recherche approfondie sur cette patiente qui le préoccupait tant lorsqu'elle aurait pris connaissance de son identité. Qui qu'elle soit, ce devait être une personne hors du commun pour réussir à faire perdre son impassibilité légendaire à son mari. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement inquiet d'échouer à la protéger. Après tout, à l'époque, elle était sénatrice, et devait donc jouir d'une protection rapprochée. Pourtant, elle avait été abattue à son domicile, ce qui signifiait que ces hommes, qui qu'ils soient, avaient les moyens de passer outre une telle protection.

Elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour ériger une barrière de sécurité infranchissable entre cette femme et le monde extérieur, peu importe ce que cela coûterait. Quant à elle, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était que si cette femme était en danger, Connors le serait aussi du fait de son implication, risquant ainsi de figurer sur la liste des dommages collatéraux si jamais ces hommes décidaient de passer à l'attaque. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas question qu'il la tienne à l'écart. Elle ne permettrait à personne de toucher à un cheveu de son mari, pas tant qu'elle pourrait l'éviter, et tant pis si l'égo de monsieur en prenait un coup. Il adorait se mêler de ses enquêtes et prendre des risques insensés pour la protéger, et elle entendait bien lui rendre la politesse pour une fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Le meilleur moyen de les mettre à l'abri tous les deux était de résoudre cette affaire vieille de près de trente ans et de jeter les responsables derrière les barreaux. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette affaire et ses différents protagonistes. Elle voulait demander le nom de cette femme à Connors, mais son expression fermée l'en dissuada. Elle le saurait à leur arrivée à la résidence. Une fois cette information en poche, elle pourrait accéder au dossier de l'enquête ainsi qu'à celui de la sénatrice. Elle était impatiente de découvrir ses états de service. Et si par malheur ces dossiers avaient été mis sous scellés et que les obtenir par voix officielle prenait trop de temps, elle pourrait toujours utiliser l'ordinateur de Connors grâce auquel elle pourrait contourner l'OrdiGard et son système de surveillance. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle passerait outre le règlement pour rendre justice à un innocent.

« J'entends les rouages de ton cerveau se mettre en marche Eve » lança Connors, la tirant de ses pensées. «Tu n'espères pas résoudre une affaire vieille de presque 30 ans dans le seul but de me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Je suis flic Connors et mon rôle est de protéger les citoyens de cette ville et d'enrayer le crime ! » rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton détaché.

Elle avait fait exprès de généraliser, ne voulant pas polémiquer avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle cherchait à fuir le conflit qui risquait de surgir, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt sachant que de toute façon, sa décision était prise et que son cher mari, aussi têtu soit-il, ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Donc elle préférait mettre en avant le flic, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, faisant plus confiance à ses compétences policières qu'à celles d'épouse, statut auquel elle avait encore bien du mal à s'habituer.

« Allons Eve, tu as beau être le meilleur flic que je n'aie jamais rencontré, cette affaire date d'avant la guerre urbaine ! » soupira Connors en sentant poindre une migraine. « Tu ne trouveras rien à te mettre sous la dent ! » lui affirma-t-il presqu'à regret.

« Connors, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dans mon métier, c'est que même le plus habile des criminels laisse un indice, il suffit de savoir le trouver » répliqua-t-elle avec assurance. « Et puis cette femme reste ma meilleure chance de pouvoir reconstituer le puzzle er de confondre les responsables de toute cette sombre affaire » contra-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Lui jetant un regard perçant dans le rétroviseur, Connors frémit en voyant la lueur qui incendiait son regard. Il connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir souvent vue sur le visage de sa guerrière. Et il savait déjà que dans les jours à venir, elle allait se jeter corps et âme dans cette enquête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à la résoudre. Peu importait ce que cela lui demanderait comme énergie, elle s'investirait sans compter pour défendre Kate Beckett. Eve était comme ça. Il soupira en reportant son regard sur la route, préférant se concentrer sur sa conduite, même s'il aurait pu enclencher le pilote automatique pour pouvoir se tourner vers Eve et tenter de la raisonner. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, pas à cause de cette histoire-là. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'en lui racontant l'histoire de Kate Beckett, Eve voudrait se lancer dans la résolution de la tentative de meurtre qu'il y avait eu à son encontre.

Et pourtant, s'il avait eu le temps de mieux analyser la situation, il en serait arrivé à cette conclusion et aurait pu réagir en conséquence au lieu de devoir subir les évènements à présent. Il aurait tellement préféré être dans son bureau au moment où il avait reçu cet appel, mais pour une fois qu'Eve était rentrée tôt du travail, ils en avaient profité, et après un dîner romantique, ils avaient gagné leur chambre pour y faire passionnément l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit. Voilà pourquoi il s'était trouvé au lit et non assis derrière un de ses écrans de contrôle à effectuer diverses transactions internationales. Et maintenant, il avait peur qu'elle ne découvre certaines informations sur lesquelles elle ne devrait pas tomber avant d'y être pleinement préparée. Et si son intuition se confirmait, cela risquerait de la bouleverser au-delà de toutes choses.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'interroger immédiatement ? » s'assura-t-il en lui jetant un regard en biais pour observer sa réaction.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu vas donner des ordres pour que l'on m'empêche de l'approcher ? » s'insurgea-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Que vas-tu donc imaginer ? » soupira-t-il d'un air faussement outré, même s'il devait reconnaître que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il y avait pensé, l'espace d'un instant, mais y avait immédiatement renoncé, sachant que cela ne ferait que renforcer la détermination d'Eve. Et en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait aucune envie d'être convoqué au commissariat comme un vulgaire criminel de bas étage. Les rares fois où Eve avait été contrainte de le faire lui avaient suffi. D'autant qu'à chaque fois, ils s'étaient violemment disputés, même si chez eux, une dispute se terminait bien souvent par une étreinte sauvage et passionnée plus que satisfaisante.

« Alors quoi ? » voulut savoir Eve en se détendant légèrement tout en restant sur ses gardes, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son époux.

« Je te rappelle que nous parlons d'une femme qui sort à peine d'un sommeil cryogénique long de près de 30 ans Eve. Nous ignorons si elle a le moindre souvenir de son passé ou de ce qu'il est advenu cette nuit-là. Il s'agit d'un cas unique en son genre et je refuse de la bousculer au risque d'entraver sa guérison » déclara-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

« Je comprends, mais n'oublie pas que tu as toi-même reconnu qu'elle était en danger. Si nous tardons trop à coincer les coupables, ils pourraient bien en profiter pour s'en prendre de nouveau à elle, et cette fois, réussir là où ils ont échoué la première fois » répliqua Eve en crispant furieusement la mâchoire.

« Je te promets qu'elle est en sécurité dans ma résidence Eve » la rassura-t-il avant d'ajouter « Et puis si jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas d'affaire parce que tu es en repos, tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés bien longtemps ! »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me reproches de ne pas travailler » souligna-t-elle en plissant les yeux dans sa direction. « Si je ne te connaissais pas Connors, je dirais que tu cherches à me faire changer d'idée ! » reprit la jeune femme en le dévisageant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Mais non ! Mais crois-tu que le Commandant acceptera que tu rouvres une enquête aussi ancienne ? » argua-t-il en dernier recours.

Mais si ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là sur cette femme était exact, alors il savait que le commandant se rangerait du côté d'Eve et la chargerait non seulement de la protection de Kate Beckett et de son mari, mais également de résoudre cette affaire. Et il allait falloir qu'il ait une discussion en privé avec le supérieur de sa femme, de préférence en son absence. Il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments en main, n'ayant pas encore réussi à craquer tous les codes protégeant le dossier de cette femme et de son mari, signe que ceux qui savaient qu'ils étaient encore en vie n'avaient voulu prendre aucun risque en ce qui concernait sa protection. Et il pouvait comprendre. Lui-même ne reculait devant rien pour veiller sur la sécurité d'Eve, même si cela devait lui valoir de violents reproches, Eve détestant être surprotégée, alors il savait ce que ces personnes avaient ressenti.

D'autant qu'elles avaient échoué à assurer la protection de Kate Beckett et de sa famille. Elle avait mortellement été blessée, ainsi que son époux. Il avait découvert que le couple avait des enfants, mais ni les journaux, ni les rapports qu'il avait trouvés n'en faisaient mention, à croire que les policiers avaient voulu faire disparaître tout ce qui les concernait. Un reniflement légèrement dédaigneux le tira de ses pensées, et il reporta son attention sur le visage de sa magnifique épouse.

« Je n'en doute pas. Le réveil de cette femme constitue une occasion en or de boucler ce dossier. De plus, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Cela a beau faire 30 ans, elle reste sénatrice, et en tant que telle, je ne doute pas que les politiques voudront châtier les responsables de la tentative d'assassinat dont elle a été victime » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, sûre de son fait.

Et même si l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes à des hommes politiques imbus d'eux-mêmes et arrogants, et d'être surveillée à chaque seconde lui déplaisait souverainement, elle était prête à en passer par là s'il le fallait. Surtout si cela lui permettait de gagner du temps lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'accéder à un dossier sensible et donc scellé. Si composer avec le gouvernement était la condition nécessaire pour se voir accorder le droit d'enquêter, elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cette carte.

« Sauf si ceux qui sont derrière tout ça sont aussi hauts placés qu'elle l'était, voire plus » contesta Connors, en songeant à cette organisation gouvernementale qui n'avait pas hésité à laisser Eve se faire maltraiter par ce monstre plutôt que de courir le risque de nuire à l'enquête qu'ils menaient sur Ricker.

Rien que de repenser à cela le fit se tendre et bouillonner de haine. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait retrouvé chacun des agents ayant travaillé, de près comme de loin, sur ce dossier, et leur aurait réservé le même sort qu'aux meurtriers de Marlena. Mais Eve lui avait fait promettre de n'en rien faire, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, il avait accéder à sa requête. Mais il avait malgré tout effacé toute trace de cette infamie des dossiers du gouvernement, ne voulant pas qu'un autre agent se serve de cette information pour déstabiliser Eve comme cela avait été le cas. Il avait fait une copie du dossier, puis l'avait fait disparaître comme il l'avait fait du sien, assurant à Eve qu'en dehors des rares personnes en qui elle avait eu assez confiance pour leur en parler, plus personne ne pourrait accéder à ces informations.

C'était d'ailleurs en croisant les données contenues dans ce dossier, et des gros titres qui avaient fait la Une des médias à l'époque, qu'il avait découvert l'existence de Kate Beckett. Et cette affaire avait attisé sa curiosité, au point qu'il en avait racheté l'entreprise de cryogénie, et qu'il avait fait de cette femme et de son mari, des personnes prioritaires, les faisant sortir de l'anonymat dans lequel les années les avaient plongés. Et il craignait à présent que son intérêt pour eux n'ait attiré l'attention de personnes moins bien intentionnées.

« Justement Connors. S'il y a des ripoux au sein du gouvernement, il est de mon devoir de les confondre et de les jeter derrière les barreaux » affirma Eve avec feu.

« Comment feras-tu Eve ? Tu t'es déjà heurtée au gouvernement, et tu as failli y laisser la vie, sans parler des flics corrompus qui doivent également servir de source à ces hommes ! » s'inquiéta Connors, peu sûr de vouloir revivre ça.

« Raison de plus pour les faire tomber ! » allégua le lieutenant avec ferveur, refusant de se laisser intimider.

Si des flics étaient impliqués dans cette affaire, elle se ferait un plaisir de les mettre sous les verrous et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, ils seraient envoyés dans une prison hors planète pour avoir osé déshonorer leur profession. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à des flics ripoux, notamment lorsque sa protégée et partenaire avait été dans la ligne de mire d'une organisation bien huilée au sein d'un département haut placé des forces de l'ordre. Peabody s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et Eve avait dû faire usage de toutes les armes à sa disposition pour faire éclater la vérité et laver la réputation de son équipière. Et cette fois encore, elle n'hésiterait pas à se jeter dans la mêlée pour pouvoir résoudre cette affaire et permettre à cette femme et à son mari de reprendre une vie normale, même si elle avait conscience qu'ils mettraient un certain temps avant de réussir à s'adapter aux changements qu'avaient connus la société durant leur sommeil.

Elle-même avait grandi avec ces modifications technologiques et sociologiques, et y était habituée, du moins en général, même si la technologie et elle ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Les ordinateurs semblaient lui vouer une haine viscérale, et chaque fois qu'elle en approchait un, ou bien qu'elle utilisait un distributeur, il se mettait brusquement en panne, comme pour la faire enrager. Elle était persuadée que les machines étaient capables de penser, et qu'elles prenaient plaisir à la tourmenter et qu'un jour viendrait, l'intelligence artificielle se rebellerait et entrerait en guerre contre les humains. Connors lui avait dit qu'elle avait trop regardé la télévision, lui citant quelques films du XX° siècle dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Des machines qui étaient plus intelligentes que leurs créateurs, ça ne donnerait rien de bon.

Et s'il n'y avait que les machines inanimées. Mais en plus, elle était souvent confrontée aux droïdes qui avaient de plus en plus l'apparence des humains. Ils lui fichaient la chair de poule, et elle était ravie que Connors n'en ait pas à son service, même si elle troquerait bien une dizaine de robots contre l'imbuvable Summerset. Alors oui, elle pouvait comprendre que cela risquait d'être assez perturbant pour ce couple qui n'avait pas vécu tous ces bouleversements. Sans parler du fait que tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient risquaient d'être morts pendant la guerre urbaine ou d'avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux. Avaient-ils des enfants ? Elle frémit à cette idée. Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsque le thème de la famille était abordé, mais elle ne doutait pas que pour le reste du monde, une telle épreuve serait un véritable déchirement.

Et elle se demanda si Connors avait veillé à s'assurer les services du meilleur psychologue du pays pour aider ces gens à traverser cette épreuve. Même si à ses yeux, la meilleure travaillait pour la police. Un imperceptible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à l'idée que malgré tout son argent, il y avait au moins une chose que Connors n'avait pu acquérir. Il ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû faire une offre alléchante au Dr Mira, comme il l'avait fait avec Louise, mais celle-ci avait continué à travailler pour le département de police, même si elle avait son propre cabinet. Et Eve en était soulagée. Elle ne se voyait pas se confier à un autre psy comme elle le faisait avec le Dr Mira qui, au fil du temps, était devenu sa famille. D'ailleurs, Connors lui avait fait remarquer que Charlotte Mira la considérait comme sa fille, ce qui, bien évidemment, mettait Eve mal-à-l'aise.

« Nous devrions demander l'aide du Dr Mira » lança-t-elle en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion.

« C'est une bonne idée. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même » grommela Connors en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Il soupira, conscient que si Eve en venait à vouloir d'elle-même impliquer le Dr Mira, c'était qu'elle s'était déjà totalement investie dans cette affaire, et qu'il était dès lors inutile d'insister. Elle ne lâcherait pas, pas tant qu'elle penserait qu'il y avait un risque pour sa vie, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer il aurait fait pareil. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cela ne vire pas à l'obsession au point de mettre sa santé en péril comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, jusqu'à ce que Connors ne tourne dans une impasse et ne stoppe devant une grille en fer forgé qu'Eve devina blindée.

* * *

 **Voila nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plus à la prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens voici la suite de notre fic, nous avons constaté une baisse d'intérêt, nous savons que l'on met du temps à poster mais on préfère le prendre plutôt que de poster de la merde. Désolée pour cette attente entre chaque chapitre pour ma part je suis sur le choc des cultures et ma juju n'a aucune motivation au point où je me demande si elle ne va pas abandonner le navire et me laisser seule sur cette fic.**

 **Merci pour celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre.**

 **Voila vous allez assister à la rencontre entre Eve et Kate ...**

 **Julie : oui mais c'est pour développer notre histoire. Quant à ta théorie n'est jamais honte car les intuitions premières sont souvent exactes ^^ et pour Connors il était évident pour lui en voyant KB qu'il se pose des questions, tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Avec un regard professionnel, Eve observa la grille et le mur d'enceinte qui partait dans les deux directions, surplombant l'imposant portail en fer forgé de trois bons mètres, de quoi dissuader le cambrioleur le plus téméraire. Mais en plus de cela, elle aperçut pas moins de 3 caméras, toutes orientées dans des directions différentes, sans compter celles qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'impasse ainsi qu'au centre de celle-ci, et dont elle avait noté la présence malgré le fait qu'elles soient habilement intégrées au mur des immeubles adjacents, les rendant parfaitement invisibles aux yeux des badauds. Mais il lui en fallait plus pour se laisser berner que de vulgaires trompe-l'œil. Et pour finir, une console métallique trônait près de la grille, telle une sentinelle silencieuse.

« Veuillez vous identifier ! » demanda une voix électronique au timbre étrangement humain, ce qui ne cessait de faire grimacer Eve.

Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Connors s'acharnait à donner une touche d'humanité à ses créations électroniques. Mais elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il le fasse simplement pour l'ennuyer. Comme lorsqu'il avait donné sa propre voix à son ordinateur de bord dans sa voiture, ou bien à la console de surveillance de leur maison qui lui lançait du « Eve chérie » chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de lui demander quelque chose. Elle refusait de s'abaisser à demander à Connors de changer ce détail, car cela reviendrait à reconnaitre que la technologie la mettait mal-à-l'aise, et cela ferait bien trop plaisir à son geek de mari.

« Connors directeur général de Wave Life ! » énonça distinctement Connors, lui faisant rouler les yeux.

Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de préciser ! Même si ce n'était qu'un robot, cette machine devait parfaitement savoir qui était Connors, et il était définitivement plus que le simple directeur général de Wave Life, cette prison dorée dans laquelle il avait fait transférer cette femme mystère qui avait une telle importance à ses yeux.

« But de votre visite ! » s'enquit la voix artificielle, poursuivant imperturbablement sa fonction, faisant grogner Eve d'impatience.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait que Connors fasse usage de ses prérogatives de grand ponte tout puissant, il fallait qu'il joue avec ses nerfs et se plie sans broncher à ce contrôle d'identité totalement inutile.

« Je viens contrôler l'état d'une nouvelle patiente ! » répondit aimablement Connors, sans tenir compte de l'irritation presque tangible de son épouse.

« Empreinte vocale authentifiée, veuillez maintenant poser votre main sur le scanner ! » déclara la machine en émettant un léger chuintement au moment où un scanner apparut devant Connors.

Se redressant sur son siège pour mieux observer le scanner, Eve constata qu'il était très mince, et elle remarqua que la console s'était ouverte comme l'aurait fait un lecteur de disque, et que la surface du scanner paraissait fluide, presque liquide. D'ailleurs, lorsque Connors posa la main dessus, elle eut l'impression que ses doigts s'y enfonçaient provoquant comme une onde semblable à celle qui se ferait sur l'eau. Elle comprit que le scanner devait être bio thermique et encore invendu sur le marché. Un faisceau bleu apparut sous la paume de Connors, émettant un son quasi imperceptible, et il retira sa main au moment où la machine ravalait le boîtier et qu'un léger bourdonnement se faisait entendre.

« Empreintes palmaires authentifiées » annonça la console avant d'ajouter « Début du scanner rétinien ! »

Un bras métallique articulé se déplia, venant se placer à hauteur du visage de Connors, et un rayon balaya ses yeux, faisant arquer un sourcil incrédule à Eve. Elle avait l'habitude que Connors se montre quelque peu parano en ce qui concernait sa sécurité, mais même leur domicile n'était pas aussi protégé, et encore heureux ! Elle ne supporterait pas de subir un tel déploiement de contrôle chaque fois qu'elle voudrait sortir et entrer dans leur propriété ! Si jamais Connors s'avisait d'installer un tel dispositif, elle risquait bien de faire usage de son laser. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de douter que le système de sécurité de Connors était hautement performant, mais elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper et préférait ignorer qu'elle vivait dans une véritable forteresse.

« Accès autorisé, bienvenu monsieur Connors ! » annonça la machine d'un ton suave qui hérissa un peu plus le poil d'Eve qui bouillonnait d'impatience.

« Merci » répondit aimablement Connors en se rasseyant correctement, attendant que les grilles s'ouvrent.

« Identité de votre passager ? » voulut savoir la machine faisant gronder Eve qui fusilla la console du regard.

« Lieutenant Eve Dallas, épouse Connors. Autorisation maximale » énonça Connors, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'expression ulcérée d'Eve.

« Vérification en cours… » répliqua la machine, et Eve tourna la tête vers la portière en entendant un bruit métallique, grognant en voyant un scanner sortir du mur.

En ronchonnant, elle se plia à son tour au contrôle, maudissant copieusement Connors qui se délectait du spectacle.

« Échec reconnaissance vocale. Veuillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plait » annonça la machine, faisant glousser Connors.

« Sois polie chérie, tu ne veux pas y passer le reste de la nuit » la taquina Connors.

« Dallas, Eve, lieutenant » marmonna Eve en desserrant à peine les dents.

« Identité incomplète » rétorqua placidement la console faisant feuler Eve qui se tourna vers Connors pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! » affirma-t-elle en plissant dangereusement des yeux dans sa direction.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as oublié le plus important ! » affirma Connors avec un sourire angélique.

« Dallas, Eve, lieutenant du département de police de New York. Épouse Connors… » ajouta-t-elle avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, faisant sourire de plus belle Connors dans son dos.

« Authentification terminée, accès autorisé » approuva la machine, et Eve aurait juré qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

« Saleté de machine à la noix ! » pesta-t-elle en se carrant dans son siège, croisant les bras pour se retenir de sortir son laser.

« Allons ma chérie, ce n'est qu'une machine, elle fait simplement ce pour quoi elle a été programmée » sourit Connors en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse pendant que les grilles s'ouvraient enfin.

« Programmée par tes soins ! » affirma Eve en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Par mes employés » nuança Connors en redémarrant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« En tout cas, c'est pire que le Pentagone ! » gronda Eve en tapant frénétiquement son index sur le tableau de bord, impatiente d'atteindre enfin la résidence.

« C'est pour cela que les résidents triés sur le volet payent Eve chérie ! » répondit Connors en souriant, amusé comme toujours par son allergie à tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à de la technologie.

« Et combien paient-ils pour cette sécurité ? » le questionna la jeune femme en regardant son mari enclencher la vitesse pour avancer.

« Cela dépend des logements et des services demandés » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton détaché. « Les prix varient entre 20 000 et 50 000 dollars » poursuivit-il avec indifférence, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer le temps qu'il faisait.

« Quoi ? Mais qui paierait une telle somme pour se loger ? » s'exclama Eve qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas avec son salaire de flic qu'elle pourrait s'offrir les services de cette résidence haute gamme. Et si d'aventure elle croisait un de ses collègues, elle s'interrogerait sérieusement sur l'origine de ses revenus ! D'un autre côté, étant la femme de Connors, elle pouvait s'y installer si le cœur lui en disait puisqu'elle en était techniquement propriétaire, et au lieu de la ravir, cette constatation la mit mal à l'aise. Elle savait que les gens pensaient qu'elle avait épousé Connors pour son argent et elle détestait ça. Elle, qui préférerait se faire arracher le bras plutôt que de lui demander le moindre centime, était révulsée qu'on puisse la croire vénale. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à utiliser l'argent de Connors, elle s'était fait un devoir de lui signer une reconnaissance de dette, ce qui faisait enrager Connors qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de son argent.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul homme riche et influent de la planète ! » railla Connors avec malice. « Mes clients sont principalement de hauts dignitaires qui ont reçu des menaces et ont décidé de mettre leur famille en sécurité » poursuivit-il en ignorant le regard noir d'Eve.

« Et ils n'ont pas trouvé de solution moins coûteuse ? » s'étonna Eve avec circonspection.

« Moins coûteuse si, mais plus performante certainement pas ! » affirma Connors avec suffisance. « Cette résidence est comme une petite ville dans la ville. Elle assure tous les services possibles sans qu'on ait besoin d'en sortir, d'ailleurs peu en sorte ! » expliqua-t-il, se retenant de rire devant l'air incrédule de sa femme.

« C'est comme une prison de luxe ! » marmotta-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Connors regarda sa femme qui scrutait les alentours avec un œil aiguisé. Il était certain que quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'accepterait jamais de s'enfermer ici, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il sourit, séduit comme toujours par son indépendance qu'il trouvait adorable, même s'il ne le ferait jamais remarquer à sa fougueuse épouse de peur qu'elle ne l'assomme pour le compte. Se concentrant de nouveau sur la route, il traversa de larges allées ombragées qui auraient pu concurrencer des avenues, et Eve aperçut, ci et là, de jolies demeures cossues, et de longs bâtiments modernes. Parvenus devant la porte de la clinique de la résidence, un second contrôle eut lieu, et on redemanda à Eve de s'identifier. En retenant un juron, elle dut déposer à contre-cœur son pistolet à impulsion à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle pestait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme les accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur Connors » s'exclama la réceptionniste d'un ton suave qui hérissa instantanément le poil d'Eve. « Les docteurs Phil et Gérald vous attendent en salle d'observation 3 » les informa-t-elle sans même adresser le moindre regard à Eve, trop subjuguée par Connors.

« Bien merci ! » répondit Connors en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Lui lançant un regard torve, Eve se demanda s'il l'avait fait pour la guider à travers le dédale des couloirs, ou bien pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de cette blonde, refaite de la tête aux pieds. Probablement les deux. Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, elle jeta un regard à Connors qui était étrangement silencieux à ses côtés. Elle avait la désagréable impression que plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus Connors devenait nerveux et tendu. Se retenant de l'interroger, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas, elle pinça les lèvres et accéléra inconsciemment l'allure, faisant soupirer Connors. Enfin, ils s'immobilisèrent devant une porte blindée et ils durent à nouveau s'identifier, ce qui effrita passablement la patience d'Eve.

« Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré Connors ? Franchement ! » s'agaça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On n'est jamais assez prudent Eve » rétorqua Connors. « Si jamais un des résidents venaient à être blessé ou tué, c'est toute la réputation de Connors Entreprise qui serait entachée » assura-t-il en embrassant sa joue afin de l'apaiser.

« Hum… mouais, je trouve quand même ça un peu limite ! Tu as peur que l'identité du visiteur change entre le portail et ici ?» railla-t-elle en ronchonnant, arrachant un sourire indulgent à Connors.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir ! » lui rappela Connors. « Tu aurais pu rester au lit puisque tu es en congé la journée » la tança-t-il, se délectant de son agacement.

Eve ne lui répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il adorait la mettre en boule, c'était de loin une de ses activités préférées. Même s'il s'avait que le retour de bâton pouvait être particulièrement violent.

« Bonjour monsieur Connors ! » le salua le docteur Gérald dès qu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle d'examen. « Madame… » ajouta-t-il en portant son regard sur Eve qui hocha la tête en guise de salut.

« Ma femme Eve Dallas ! » la présenta Connors en resserrant possessivement son emprise autour de sa taille, s'amusant de la gêne de sa femme qui n'aimait pas qu'il la présente ainsi.

« Ah euh bien… bonjour madame Connors ! » balbutia le médecin, visiblement étonné que son patron se soit fait accompagner par son épouse sur un lieu aussi sécurisé.

« Lieutenant Eve Dallas ! » rectifia Eve en se dégageant sèchement de l'emprise de Connors, détestant être reléguée au simple rang d'épouse de Connors.

« Ah euh d'accord… lieutenant ! » s'empressa d'approuver le pauvre homme, comprenant que cette femme n'était pas là pour jouer les seconds rôles, mais pour assurer la protection de leur patiente.

Il fut sauvé par l'apparition du docteur Phil qui sortit de derrière une cloison. Sans quitter son dossier des yeux, il les salua vaguement et entreprit un rapport détaillé sur l'état de santé de sa patiente depuis sa dernière discussion d'avec son patron.

« Ses constantes sont excellentes. Elle est encore un peu déboussolée, mais reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Elle semble ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose, mais cela devrait revenir au fil du temps » commença-t-il avant de refermer enfin son dossier et de lever les yeux vers Connors. « Nous lui avons donné un léger sédatif pour la calmer durant le transfert » révéla-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cela ? Elle n'a pas dormi suffisamment pour vous ? » s'étonna Connors, surpris qu'une femme, tout juste sortie d'un sommeil cryogénique, ait pu représenter une menace au point de devoir la mettre sous calmant.

« Elle ne cessait de réclamer son mari, tenant absolument à le voir, mais nous ne voulions pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sans que vous soyez présent, aussi a-t-elle essayé de se lever et de partir à sa recherche en dépit de son état de faiblesse » déclara le médecin avec un sourire

« Je vois… » approuva Connors en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Eve.

« Cette femme est une véritable force de la nature. 27 ans de cryogénisation et à peine une heure après son réveil, elle veut déjà sortir des soins intensifs pour courir rejoindre son mari. Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre ! Jason et John en seront quittes pour quelques bleus. Heureusement pour eux, elle était trop faible, et ses muscles trop atrophiés pour en découdre plus longtemps avec eux ! » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à travers la vitre derrière laquelle Kate se reposait.

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! » déclara Connors le sourire aux lèvres en avisant sa compagne qui lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

On frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, mince aux cheveux de blé et au teint légèrement rosé, relevé par de beaux yeux gris pétillants. Connors lui sourit lui faisant signe d'avancer.

« Bien messieurs, je vous remercie de votre efficacité, mais ce sera le docteur Dimato qui prendra le relais à partir de maintenant » les informa Connors en présentant la nouvelle venue.

« Oh…euh bien monsieur ! » convinrent les docteurs en avisant Louise.

Eve constata qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier d'être congédiés ainsi, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas faire de réflexion en présence du big boss, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie dès qu'ils auraient passé la porte.

« Bien sûr si tout ceci devait être révélé à la presse, ce serait vraiment fâcheux et vous mettrait dans une position délicate ! » ajouta Connors alors que les médecins remettaient leur compte-rendu entre les mains de Louise.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en blêmissant. La menace était subtile, mais le regard froid de Connors leur fit bien comprendre que s'ils parlaient à la presse ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, il les écraserait. Eve était certaine qu'ils ne défieraient pas l'autorité de leur patron, ce dernier pouvant être redoutable, voire même effrayant, elle en avait fait l'expérience sur certaines de ses enquêtes auxquelles il avait participé. Il pouvait se montrer impitoyable envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis, et ces hommes risquaient de l'apprendre à leurs dépends s'ils s'avisaient de se montrer indiscrets. Indifférente à cette conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas, Louise s'éloigna vers un sofa, et s'y installa pour lire le dossier de cette fameuse Kate Beckett, et Eve se retint de la rejoindre pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Après dix minutes, Louise savait tout ce qu'elle avait à apprendre, et se releva souplement, demandant à examiner elle-même sa nouvelle patiente. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle était excitée d'avoir l'occasion de travailler sur un cas aussi atypique. Sur un signe affirmatif de Connors, elle se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait accès à la chambre de Kate qui présentait déjà des signes de réveil. Restés dans la salle d'observation, Eve et Connors s'approchèrent de la vitre et observèrent silencieusement Louise commencer à ausculter Kate. Avec rapidité et efficacité, Louise prit la tension de Beckett ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, les consignant soigneusement dans son dossier, puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles.

« Castle… » entendirent-ils prononcer faiblement, faisant tiquer Eve qui chercha pourquoi ce nom lui était familier, mais la voix de Louise stoppa ses réflexions.

« Chut, reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin » lui conseilla doucement le docteur Dimato.

« Où suis-je ? » s'enquit Kate en regardant sa soignante, éprouvant quelques difficultés à se focaliser sur son visage.

« A la résidence privée Wave life ! » lui révéla Louise tout en continuant à annoter le dossier.

« Jamais entendu parler… » marmonna Kate en s'agitant légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là et où est mon mari ? Je veux le voir ! » questionna-t-elle en voulant se redresser.

« Calmez-vous ! » lui intima Louise en posant une main douce mais ferme sur la poitrine de Kate, l'empêchant de se lever. « Vous le verrez mais plus tard, restez allongée. Vos muscles sont atrophiés, il leur faut du temps et de la rééducation pour reprendre des forces ! »

Dans un soupir résigné, Beckett se recoucha de mauvaise grâce, faisant sourire la jeune doctoresse. Son attitude lui faisant penser à une de ses amies proche qui d'ailleurs se tenait de l'autre côté du miroir. Alors que la praticienne continuait ses examens, les yeux de Kate se posèrent sur la vitre de sa chambre. Son regard croisa celui d'Eve et s'y ancra avec intensité. Elle la dévisagea en ouvrant de grands yeux, comme possédée. Elle ignorait qui était cette belle jeune femme, mais elle éveillait un écho en sa mémoire sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en saisir. Quant à Dallas, elle se recula vivement, comme pour échapper à cette scrutation. Troublée par ce regard insistant, elle fixait elle aussi cette magnifique femme, faisant naître un sentiment indéfinissable en elle. Connors, qui assistait à la scène, lui prit la main et la serra.

« Ça va Eve ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet devant la blancheur de sa femme qui ne lui répondit pas, fixant toujours la patiente d'un regard troublé, alors que celle-ci s'agitait de plus belle sous ses yeux.

« Anna ! Où est mon bébé ? Où est ma petite fille ?» hurla soudain Kate en se redressant violemment sous les regards ahuris des trois autres.

* * *

 **Allez motivez nous et à la prochaine ^^ enfin a dimanche pour le choc des cultures !**


End file.
